


Let's Stretch Our Wings

by lilnaugrim



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorian Unwinds the Commander, M/M, Magical Hot Springs, Oral Sex, Stressed Out, Wings, Wound up, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: Wherein Commander Cullen Rutherford has just gone off Lyrium and is finding it hard to cope with daily life. The little things start to get to him.





	Let's Stretch Our Wings

                Cullen sighed in the morning light as he sipped his cup of hot coffee; black as he always took it. The coffee helped to keep his mind off the dreadful Lyrium, he hadn’t been addicted but it still called to him. He occasionally had to deal with a headache but he was working through it. He had told the Inquisitor about it; Evelyn wasn’t exactly happy at first but she had respected his decision as long as it wouldn’t kill him. He told her that he couldn’t promise that, her wings fluttered with momentary anger but that’s all that it was. She left him and they didn’t speak of it again for some time. He preferred not to speak of it; it was easier that way.

                Skyhold was busy this morning, busier than usual it seemed. He had already gone out with the troops for the day and was relaxing for the moment in his office. He knew his greasy feathers would need a bath later; in fact, his whole being needed a bath. He wasn’t usually so lenient on hygiene but with the breach closed and Corypheus out there, he had been busier than ever. He kept his wings folded in hopes to keep them less greasy through the day. He sifted through reports as he took sips from his coffee. A scout came in with copies of Leliana’s reports and left them on his desk for him before leaving. He grumbled to himself and got to work. Being busy, at least, would keep his mind occupied for the most part.

                Cullen went through the day relatively unscathed; he’d gone out for lunch time to find food. He ended up running into the Tevinter mage that sparked nights of curious touches in him. Cullen did his best to curb his blush but he smiled at the mage all the same.

“Commander!” Dorian exclaimed, he seemed to be in good spirits today. The mage had been sulking about for some time now after meeting with his father in Redcliffe but today seemed to be a good day. “Would you care to join me in the garden for a game of chess perhaps?” he asked, coming closer to talk with him as Cullen grabbed a plate of sandwiches.

“Sure Dorian, I could use a bit of rest,” Cullen agreed, the mage already had his own plate and so he led them towards the garden.

“Ha!” Dorian laughed at him, “you think you’ll get rest from this? Think again Commander, I intend on beating you today at your own game!” he said confidently.

“Oh?” Cullen smirked. “How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that? You haven’t won a game against me yet!” he chuckled.

“Don’t be so confident Commander, I’ll get you,” Dorian warned.

“Mh-hmm,” Cullen continued his smirk.

                Cullen’s anger was palpable when the mage had finally won a match against him. Granted, Cullen knew that he couldn’t win everything but he’d wasted his life playing this game, he was the best! And there Dorian sat with his smug expression.

“You cheated! You must have!” Cullen accused him. Dorian gave a very dramatic gasp and placed a hand over his chest.

“You wound me Commander!” he toyed with him. “I would do no such thing!” he said before he chuckled. He cheated all the time, this was just the first time that he didn’t cheat and he’d won. The key was in distracting the Commander enough with conversation to throw him off track. “Would you care for another game? Perhaps, a chance to redeem yourself Commander?” Dorian asked, fueling the man’s anger. Cullen’s feathers shook with a momentary flare of anger, if one did not know what was going on, it could look a bit like a mating display. Dorian grinned at the sore loser and chuckled.

“No, no more games,” Cullen shook his head. He stood up leave the table and Dorian followed him quickly to talk.

“I’ve never met anyone who was as sore of a loser as I am,” he spoke to the man as they walked.

“I’d rather not talk to you right now,” Cullen told him. He knew it was childish but he’d gone undefeated throughout Skyhold and then suddenly, the man who always attempts to cheat, he won without cheating this time. He knew all of Dorian’s tricks but he couldn’t figure out how the man had won and it utterly frustrated him.

“You really _are_ angry with me,” Dorian chuckled. “Just because I won your little game? It was inevitable one day, my winning,” he told him.

“Dorian, please, just leave me alone for a bit,” he tried to stop him from following. It had always been clear that the man lusted after Cullen. Dorian hadn’t been shy with his displays and spoken words, his black feathers tipped in gold always did catch Cullen’s eye. He was sure that his own wings were dull in comparison to the Tevinter.

“Oh, I don’t know. I rather enjoy watching you wallow in your anger,” Dorian didn’t cease.

“I’m not angry,” he responded in kind.

“Oh? What do you call this, then? Leaving abruptly for a little stroll?” Dorian continued to egg him on.

“Dorian, I swear to the Maker that if you don’t leave me alone that I’ll—“

“That you’ll what, Commander? Flatten me like a pancake?” the mage taunted him. “You wouldn’t be able to touch me,” he said quieter when Cullen had stopped walking for a moment to listen to him. Cullen growled as he turned around, he grabbed Dorian by his throat and slammed him against the stone wall in a choke hold. Dorian had sputtered in a moment of surprise and his hands clenched Cullen’s larger one but he still smiled at the man. He’d spread out his wings on impact to keep them from breaking at least, he noticed that Cullen glanced to them when the torches made him glitter and sparkle. “You like to dominate, do you? Well…I can oblige you if you like,” he continued to speak. Cullen wasn’t choking him but he was still holding him against the wall; his other hand flat against Dorian’s chest to pin him. “You’re quite wound up Commander, I should very much like to…unwind you,” he offered his services to the man.

“Dorian…no, I already told you that I—“

“You are interested Commander, I know you are,” he replied. Cullen growled as he gave a final push to Dorian’s neck and chest before walking away, his wings flittering with his agitation. Dorian didn’t follow him this time and he was grateful. Along with the Lyrium headaches, he occasionally had days like this with the mage. Dorian was right after all, he was interested but he was also afraid, what would everyone think of him? He wasn’t typically one to care about what others thought of him but the Inquisition was under a great deal of scrutiny and he couldn’t let a Tevinter mage openly take him like he wanted. He despised the Orlesian game, had they been on the Ferelden side of the Frostbacks still, things might have been different. Although, he was just kidding himself, he was too chicken to do anything with Dorian, especially not within the keep walls.

                Dorian kept his distance for the rest of the day, Cullen was thankful at the least. He was inundated with reports and offering his services at the war council with the Inquisitor. He was taken right up to evening time and then some. It was near midnight when he was finally free of his days duties; taking that hour of lunch with Dorian had set him back in his work. He sighed to himself as he gathered a towel and a sack of clean clothes and his wash items, he had to take a bath now. There were hot springs in the mountains to the north, not many knew of them but they made wonderful bathing quarters for some of the higher people in the Inquisition. It was hidden with Evelyn’s magic but he knew where it was.

                Cullen always felt elated when he was in the air, his long tail kept his balanced where his wings did the work. Unlike Dorian’s fancy wings, his were red with white and brown mixed in. His wings were functional for hard flying and sky battling; Dorian’s were for short but fast low flights over the landscape but mostly, they were decorative. The man hardly flew, at least, that Cullen knew of. Cullen did his best to fly daily, either with his troops or on his own; the stretch of his wings always kept him happy. The beating of his massive wings made music in his heart, reminding him of his childhood and when he’d play with his siblings. Part of him missed that life but most of him knew that this was all that he could know now, there was rarely any fun when you lead an army. He’d attempt to allow himself some free time or some fun but he didn’t answer Varric’s invites for Wicked Grace due to his mantra that life wasn’t fun.

Cullen started his descent towards the mountain peaks that hid the vast hot spring pools that he enjoyed a good soak in occasionally. It always left his feathers feeling tingly and fresh when he’d bathe himself. He found a flat spot and pulled up at the last minute to flap hard and slow himself so he could touch down safely. Maker knew that he’d had more than his fair share of rough landings in his life, both literal and figurative. He looked around at the pools and saw no one around, it was always best when there wasn’t anyone else there. He walked around to find his favorite pool; one large enough for someone with three times his wingspan and deep enough that he could never feel the bottom in the middle. He smiled at it like it was an old friend before he set his things down and started to strip himself of his dirty clothes.

“You know,” Dorian’s voice scared him, “apologies Commander, I debated on waiting to see you naked but that would simply be cruel of me,” the mage was already in the pool, the one that Cullen intended on going in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cullen asked him, this was supposed to be empty.

“Do I not have a right to be here same as you?” Dorian asked him, “I happen to enjoy midnight soaks and today was a good day for it, that is all,” he shrugged. Cullen could see that the man was fully naked under the crystal clear water, but it rippled and caused everything to distort itself. The moon wasn’t visible but the pools had little lights all over the mountain side to light the paths both out of the pools and in them. Likely they were magical but they always looked mystifying and nearly part of the landscape which was why Cullen adored the place so.

“Well now I can’t take my bath, all the other pools are too small,” Cullen growled with his dissatisfaction.

“Commander, this pool is large enough for ten of us each! I think you can safely bathe in here if you like,” Dorian kept at the other end of the pool. Cullen was still wary of him though, he didn’t trust him.

“I…don’t know…I’d rather not be naked around you,” Cullen shook his head.

“I won’t peek while you undress, I promise. And I’ll stay on my side,” Dorian promised him and turned around to show it. Cullen still didn’t want to enter the pool but he also knew that the other pools close by weren’t big enough for Dorian either, they might fit a dwarf comfortably though. Dwarfs and Qunari didn’t have wings to worry about, that was nice. At the same time, Cullen couldn’t imagine a life without his wings, he adored flying. He looked to see Dorian still had his back to him; those beautiful black wings glistened with the water. He could just fly away, he supposed, but Cullen knew he needed the bath, badly. He needed to preen himself completely and it was always much easier to do when wet or damp. He sighed and started to undress himself as Dorian kept his back turned but started to talk. “I’m torn, should I apologize for upsetting you earlier or keep my victory, however small it may be?” he asked.

“Do what you want, I don’t care,” Cullen replied, looking at the mage to see if he was looking, Dorian was still turned on him. He finished stripping and quickly slipped into the pool and moaned with delight at the warmth that was suddenly around him.

“Well, that was a lovely noise,” Dorian chuckled. “May I turn around at least?” he asked.

“Yes, you can do what you like—on your side of the pool,” Cullen told him and then corrected himself. Dorian did as suggested and turned to smile at him. Cullen did his best to ignore him and started to wash himself with the cloth and soap he’d brought. It did make the water around him bubble but not for long, the natural bubbles from the hot spring took over and pushed them away. He could feel the mage watching him and he sighed. “Am I really that interesting to watch bathe?” he asked, looking over to the mage.

“Of course,” Dorian smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be enamored with this glorious body in front of me, the one that is always so thoughtful?” he asked.

“Thoughtful? Where do you get that?” Cullen huffed.

“You’ve always been kind to me Commander, whether you know it or not, you’ve helped me out of the frying pan as it were. I’ve spent enough days drinking and wallowing in self-pity to know that you were the only one who cared. You asked about me when none other did,” he explained, coming a little closer.

“I’m sure there were others, Evelyn must have—“

“She didn’t Commander, after we came home from Redcliffe, she just…well, we did talk and I apologized for leading her on and she told me to keep flirting with her,” he chuckled as he kept himself afloat. “But…she didn’t check up on me again and just let me wallow, you on the other hand…” he tried to look the man up and down but the water was in the way. “Well, you didn’t bother me but it means enough that you thought to ask and for that, I appreciate it,” he nodded.

“Well…you’re welcome I guess,” Cullen said as he washed his legs as he pulled one up to set against the side of the pool.

“My offer still stands Commander, should you like me to…unwind you,” he said as he swam back around to the other end.

“I’m not even wound up, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cullen growled at him.

“That right there, you’re never this angry. The simplest of jokes now make you furious where before you used to simply laugh them off or tell me I was a fool. Now, you snap and throw me against walls,” he responded.

“I’m not angry,” Cullen retorted.

“Mh-hmm,” Dorian nodded as he partially beached himself on the damp moss to start to dry out. He stretched his wings out and sighed contently with the feeling; the warm water had soothed his aching muscles. Cullen on the other hand was still washing himself, finally getting to the wing washing. He dipped them under to wet them so he could scrub the soap through them. He knew Dorian was still watching him but he did his best to not pay mind to the man. He did glance up to him; he blushed when the mage was lounging out on his right side with his cock simply hanging there. Cullen pulled his glance away quickly and went back to washing up. He splashed his wings through the water to clean them off before he was fully satisfied.

Dorian was still lounging on the moss like he belonged there. Cullen got a smirk about him as he thought about playing with the mage; it would prove that he wasn’t angry all the time at least. He decided that yes, he should. He set down his soap and cloth, he wrung it out and hung it on the warm rock to dry before he turned towards Dorian and then dove under the water to make his way over. The glowing around them allowed Dorian to watch the man swim towards him, wondering what he was getting up to. The Commander used one powerful flap of his wings to get across before he surface with a mouth full of water and spit it at the mage; hitting dead center.

“Hey!” Dorian sat up. “What in Thedas was that for?” he asked as he brushed himself off. Cullen wiped his face before he grinned to him with his challenge. “Oh, thought that was funny did you?” Dorian asked, he quickly kicked his foot to spray water at the Commander. Cullen laughed at the feeble attempt and splashed back before he backstroked with his wings to get to the center of the pool, inviting Dorian in towards him. “You’ll pay for that Rutherford,” Dorian warned him.

“I should think that you’d enjoy it, trying to make me pay,” Cullen chuckled at him as Dorian swam towards him.

“That could go entirely sexual and I don’t believe you meant it to be that way but I’m going to take it that way anyway,” Dorian laughed at him when Cullen’s face drained.

“That’s not what I meant! Not at all! No, no, no,” Cullen shook his head as he bobbed in the middle as Dorian came close to him; his hair matted down made him look even more enticing if possible.

“What’re you so afraid of Commander? You’ve shown interest before but you shut me out each time I try to make contact. Are you afraid of me? Because I’m a mage?” he asked, tilting his head but he was happy at least when the Commander didn’t run from him.

“No, no, not that at all. I couldn’t care less if you were a mage or an archer,” Cullen shook his head.

“Then what is it?” he demanded to know. Cullen’s body became alert when Dorian’s hand brushed against his arm but did not stay.

“You must know how it looks to everyone, yes?” he started.

“Commander Cullen cares what other people think?” Dorian raised his eyebrow.

“Well…no, not about those around us but about what the nations think of us. We’re in the middle of a war and all eyes are on us. I can’t go around with a Tevinter mage at my arm while we go off and fight _Tevinter mages_ ,” he shook his head.

“So the fact that I’m Tevinter is what is stopping you?”

“No, the fact that everyone is looking at us is what is stopping me.”

“What about when we’re out here? All alone?” Dorian asked. Cullen had a perfectly good response prepared should he continue to argue the Tevinter point but this threw him off guard. He always assumed that Dorian would make it public that they were dating but he never thought about simply not dating but having relations with the man. A secret that no one else knew? How enticing it was. “I can see all the little gears are turning in that magnificent mind of yours, makes me want to crawl up in there and see how it all works,” he smiled and brushed his hand against his arm again.

“Uh…you wouldn’t want to do that…” Cullen blushed as he looked away.

“And why not?” Dorian asked, defiant to the last straw.

“Because I’m thinking about what you could do to help me unwind…” Cullen confessed. Dorian’s face lit up at the mentions and he pressed a little closer so they were touching.

“Oh the things you say Cullen…there a great many things I could do to help you unwind,” Dorian chuckled quietly. “You’ll have to guide me on which exactly you’d like. But, just so I know this is real, you kiss me first,” he demanded. What’s the harm, right? Cullen did as he was told.

                Cullen pulled Dorian flush against him and pressed their lips together before he moved them to suckle on the mage’s bottom lip. Dorian breathed out, his breath a swirling mist in the cool air above them. He looked at the Commander, searching for the doubt that he knew was always there, instead, he found the lust that Cullen felt. Dorian smirked for a moment, this was real, he pressed forward to kiss him again. Cullen wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close to kiss him and feel him. Dorian wrapped his legs around Cullen’s waist to keep them close as his hands wandered around the man. Cullen gave him a moan of pleasure when Dorian’s hands found their way into his hair to lace his fingers through and back out a few times.

“Fuck yes,” Dorian breathed out when Cullen’s hands grabbed his ass cheeks to hold him. Cullen’s kisses were anything but innocent; they had turned filthy and lustful as he pressed into the mage. “Up, out of the water so I can properly help you off,” Dorian pulled from him the best he could. Cullen was rather adamant and kept his hold until he saw that Dorian meant business. He followed the direction and swam towards Dorian’s side where he had been lounging out before. “Up on the shore and keep your back towards me for the moment.”

“What, afraid I’ll see you out of the water?” Cullen joked with him as he pulled himself out.

“Oh darling, you of all people should know that I’m not shy with my body,” Dorian retorted. “Will you put your feathers away for me?” he asked as he too lifted himself from the water to stand on the soft moss behind him.

“What? Why?” Cullen asked, turning his head to try to look at the man.

“It will make everything easier, trust me?” Dorian asked him. Cullen thought about it for a moment, it would expose certain parts of his body a little more. He decided that yes, he had to trust Dorian on this since the mage did know what he was doing. He let his feathers meld back into his body; they formed feathered tattoos along his arms, shoulders and back. His tail melded into his ass and legs down to his heels. “You are absolutely the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on and trust me, these eyes have seen many,” he chuckled as he allowed his fingertips to ghost over Cullen’s hips and up the curve of his back and to his shoulders where he laid his hands flat and went back down. He had let his own feathers meld back in to his body as well; his tattoos were much more delicate and less realistic than Cullen’s were.

                Cullen stayed quiet as Dorian started to lavish him with his hands. The hands were warm against his skin that was still dripping with water. Dorian pressed a kiss against his shoulder as his hands went around Cullen’s hips to press against his abs and then up to his pectorals were Cullen let out a little moan of appreciation. Cullen could feel Dorian’s erection behind him and wondered if he should offer anything to him or not. He watched as Dorian’s caresses became ghosted fingertips again and started a slow descent to his abs and then hips. Watching him descend to where he wanted him to touch only made him harder. The hands flatted once again and rubbed down the legs as far as he could reach and then up the accentuated V of Cullen’s hips and then to press and rub just above his partial erection. Dorian absolutely knew what he was doing. Cullen moaned when Dorian’s hand gave him a hard pump before retreating to his back again; pulling himself away as well.

“Your body is amazing, did you know this? All these scars, I’m aware that many of them likely don’t hold good memories but they tell me where you’ve been. Most of them are beautiful in their own, strange way,” he spoke softly so he didn’t ruin the mood. He traced over some of them and then over the feathered tattoos of his body. Cullen breathed out with the light touches; they were doing more for him than he ever imagined they’d do. “Your feathers are absolutely wonderful as well; I’ve always adored your wings over anyone else’s. Of course, no one comes close to matching mine but yours are truly something to behold,” he continued his touches up the shoulders and then down the back of his muscled arms and to his hands where he turned his hands so he could press the pads of all their fingers together and rub them gently. Cullen groaned and let his head fall back with his mouth slightly ajar with the arousal. “Maker look at you, I’ve never met anyone as sensitive as you are,” Dorian moved his hands back to Cullen’s hips as he started to kiss his shoulder again and then up to his neck. More flat hand touches wound their way around Cullen’s front but not where he wished he’d touch, instead they went up to his pectorals again.

                Cullen leaned back into the man behind him; giving him his total trust that Dorian wouldn’t drop him. Dorian kissed his open neck and just under his jaw until his hand went back down to the aching cock again to give him another tug. Cullen moaned and jerked his hip into the touch and this time Dorian stayed on him and allowed the man to jerk into him. Cullen nosed at his neck before demanding that the man should kiss him. Dorian smiled at him and turned his head to accept the kiss; it was gentle and small for the moment. He appreciated the slower pace, Cullen no longer rut his hips as he focused on the kiss they were sharing. Dorian, instead, let his hand jerk slowly on him as he twisted and turned it in his hold to excite him.

“Mm,” Dorian tried to pull from those sinful lips of the Commander. “Down on the moss, on your back darling,” he directed. Cullen whined at him; protesting until Dorian pulled from him and threatened to push him back into the hot spring. He did as he was told but sat first to watch what Dorian was going to do. The mage went over to his bag first and brought back a vial of something, oil perhaps. “Just in case,” he noted at the vial and why he had it with him. Cullen smiled and nodded at him.

                Dorian knelt down to straddle the Commander’s and pulled him into a kiss once again. Cullen let out a breath at it and his hands were quick to explore the mage’s beautiful body. Dorian had been right; this was easier without their feathers in the way. Dorian moaned when Cullen’s hands found his ass and squeeze, the mage bucked forward with a sharp breath intake. He went on a mission to claim Cullen’s lips and mouth as his own as he licked at him, sucked on him and tongue fucked him. Cullen could barely keep up with the aggressive kisses but it only made him that more erect and horny. Dorian pushed him down onto the moss, at first Cullen resisted but let go when he remembered that Dorian had wanted to do something to him.

“Ever had someone suck you off before?” he asked as he looked down at the Commander.

“Um…once…sort of…it wasn’t that great,” he said.

“Humph, they weren’t doing it right then, let me show you how it’s done,” Dorian grinned and started to kiss down Cullen’s body. He stopped at the pectorals to properly erect those beautifully pinked nipples. Cullen took in a breath of air at the sensations and gave a small moan. Dorian’s hands were all over him, grounding him as he turned his head to the side to try to stave off his moans. “It’s alright Cullen, we are alone you know, you can be as loud as you like,” he assured him.

“I…I’m sorry, I’m not used to…being able to be loud,” Cullen said. Dorian didn’t respond but he continued down Cullen’s body as he nipped at ribs and his abs before he delved his tongue into his navel. “Oh Maker!” Cullen did breathe out at that. Dorian chuckled at him and swirled his tongue around before he thrust it in and out of the hole; it was clearly doing something for Cullen as he panted. He decided that he should stop teasing for a moment and get on with what he had intended on doing. He moved himself down between the Commander’s legs before he took his fully erect cock into hand to give him a couple firm jerks. He tongued at the head first to allow Cullen to acclimate to the feeling. The man arched his back at the licks and nearly orgasmed right there, Dorian could tell by the twitches in his body and the way his breath came short. He chuckled and decided that it was a good time; he fit his mouth over him and plunged down onto him. Cullen did shout out his pleasure and shock, he bucked up but Dorian moved with him. He glanced up at the Commander looking down at him with worry and wonder. He pulled off to spit onto him to use as lubricant.

“I take it they did nothing like that?” he asked. Cullen shook his head as he watched and panted. Dorian did it again but he came off to bob his head up and down on his cock before he started to suck him. Cullen moaned a little louder and let his head fall back. Dorian continued his effort until he could feel that Cullen was getting too close and he pulled off. “We’ve got a few options here now, I can continue this until you cum, I can stimulate a wonderful spot inside your ass and suck you or you can fuck me…or perhaps if you’d like to be fucked, we can do that too,” he offered his options.

“I’d really like it if you’d ride me,” Cullen nodded to him.

“Good, decisiveness, I like it,” he smiled as he leaned up to kiss the man beneath him more to show his appreciation as he jerked him lightly.

“I’ve never…um done anything like this,” Cullen admitted to him.

“Commander Cullen is a virgin?” Dorian raised his eyebrow at the thought.

“Oh uh, no, not…well, no,” Cullen stuttered and stumbled over himself. “I mean…I’ve been with a girl before but never with…someone like you,” he looked towards the pool in his embarrassment.

“A man, you mean?” Dorian asked and Cullen nodded. “Not to worry darling, it’s essentially the same,” he chuckled. “Well…one part is slightly different from a woman,” he grinned and nipped at Cullen’s hip with his teeth. “Call me what you will, but there’s something absolutely enticing about a man’s cock,” he purred as he licked up his length once again. Cullen shivered and let him continue as his cock was ravished and loved with Dorian’s mouth. “Perhaps it’s simply easier to pleasure a man than it is a woman—alright, I’m biased about that,” he laughed to himself and started to kiss up Cullen’s body again with light touches to him. “But I love having a cock up my arse, makes me feel so full and…loved,” he sucked on Cullen’s nipple again as he maneuvered himself to straddle Cullen’s hips.

“You do this often?” Cullen had to ask him. Dorian looked up at him with a small smile as he rubbed his hips against Cullen’s.

“Not as often as I’d like to, specifically, with you,” he said before he leaned down to kiss the man as Cullen rested his hands as Dorian’s hips, they continued to roll against his; their cocks coming together as they moaned and breathed out with their arousal. Dorian leaned down further when Cullen beckoned him with a pull on his sides, he enveloped the mage as they kissed and fought for some shred of dominance. Cullen found out that Dorian absolutely loved his hair being touched and so he went about threading his fingers through to massage him and play with the curled ends. Cullen’s own hair was starting to dry but it was more matted than Dorian’s was since he’d gone under the water. “I haven’t had any cock since coming to Skyhold, I would like you to know,” Dorian told him when he found a moment to break from their searing kiss that was driving him insane. “And I also want you to know that you’re making me fall apart faster than any man has,” he breathed out.

“Why?” Cullen asked.

“Because you’re you,” Dorian smiled down to him. “I like that about you, you don’t sway just because someone says something. And because you’re an absolute hunk of a man that I wouldn’t mind finding in my bed each morning,” he confessed.

“You want to court me?” he asked. Cullen was allowing his hands to roam around Dorian’s back; the mage seemed to enjoy the touches as much as he did.

“If you’ll have me, but for the moment, all I want is your cock up my arse,” Dorian grinned and nipped at Cullen’s lip in retaliation. “Are you ready darling?” he asked. Cullen wondered why he had that pet name for him when they really weren’t ever dating, Dorian didn’t call everyone ‘darling’, only Cullen.

“I…think so, but…don’t you have to like…prepare yourself or—or something?” he asked.

“How astute of you,” Dorian nodded. “I do indeed, but I want your help with that.”

“Do I have to?” Cullen asked as Dorian pulled away to sit up and reach for the vial of oil. This time, he didn’t shy away from Dorian’s erection and his sitting together, it was rather nice actually—Dorian’s body that is. Cullen let his hands smooth up Dorian’s thighs and then to his abs and to his pectorals to pet him. Dorian smiled down to him and leaned forward to allow access to his ass.

“You absolutely do have to help me, it’s all part of the process darling,” he insisted. “Here, give me one of your hands. I’ll do most of the work but you’ll provide the hand on which I’ll sit,” he flicked his eyes to see Cullen’s expression as he spoke and took his right hand to start slicking up his fingers. Cullen was a little more wonder-filled as he watched it all happen. “One finger first darling and then we’ll add more later on. This is to stretch my hole since I don’t naturally expand like a woman would. It’s a bit more work than a woman of course but it’s entirely worth it in the end, I will assure you,” he explained. Cullen said nothing but allowed Dorian to lead his hand under his legs and to his backend. Dorian moaned when his middle finger pet at his entrance and at the skin behind his balls. He held onto Cullen’s hand while his other went to lean against the moss to keep himself up since he knew his legs wouldn’t be able to do the job well soon. He allowed the one finger to breach himself and gave a small open mouthed gasp at the intruder. Cullen watched, learning as they went. After getting the idea, he pressed further into Dorian’s hole and then out and in again. “Yes, keep doing that for now,” Dorian nodded and released the wrist he had been holding onto.

                Cullen watched intently to make sure he didn’t hurt Dorian, what an awful turn of events that would be! Dorian rocked against his finger and hung his head while Cullen prodded into him. He pushed his finger in completely, he didn’t miss the jump of Dorian’s cock at that and wondered, did it really feel so good to him? He continued to explore the man’s hole, it was quite hot inside of the mage and wondered if it’d feel this hot on his cock as well.

“Alright, second finger,” Dorian instructed him, he reached through to find Cullen’s pointer finger and slowly ease it into his ass.

“Does this hurt?” Cullen asked him.

“It’s worth it in the end.”

“So it does?” he asked, he didn’t want to hurt the man at all. Dorian looked down to him and smiled.

“It’s nothing more than a few pinches and some discomfort at first, if you go carefully.  If you just ram in without doing this, then absolutely, it will hurt,” he nodded. “But I like pain. I hope saying that doesn’t scare you off,” he moaned when both Cullen’s fingers where fully situated inside of him and he started to move on his own to help ease Cullen’s mind.

“I…I’m not sure…I don’t think I could ever intentionally hurt you, at least, not at first,” Cullen spoke as he watched his fingers disappear into the man. “But…I’m sure I could learn something that you’d like,” he looked back to the mage.

“You are something else entirely,” he smiled. “Haven’t even had sex yet and we’re already talking about the future,” he laughed and sat back on his hand to wiggle himself around on those wonderful fingers. “But I would be alright if you didn’t want to hurt me, it’s not so much about physical pain such as a slap but even little pricks and pokes can feel amazing if you’re strung out enough,” he explained.

“Oh, okay,” Cullen nodded, he could deal with that. He experimented with his fingers again and pushed a little further before spreading them apart to help stretch him. Dorian moaned and nodded, yes, he should keep doing that. Dorian let him continue for a while more, he was enjoying the slow burn.

“Stop, stop,” Dorian breathed out. Cullen was quick to pull his fingers out, afraid that he’d hurt the man. Dorian had to laugh at him. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to cum before you fuck me and I was closer than I thought I was,” he explained himself.

“You were?” Cullen asked. He had noticed the pre-cum oozing from the erect cock but hadn’t thought much of it since his was doing the same thing.

“Yeah,” Dorian nodded as he tried to curb his panting. “Come on, slick yourself before I cum on you,” he directed him. Cullen had never done this in front of a stranger before, or, well, a friend he supposed. Dorian was no stranger to him; they had been friends for a few months now. He did as directed though; he did so want to feel that heat pulsing around his cock. He poured a bit of oil on himself and rubbed it all over with his hand while Dorian added more to his ass. “Alright, you ready for this?” he asked with a grin as he moved up a bit more. He took Cullen’s cock in hand to jerk him a few times before he lined them up with a nod of Cullen’s head. Dorian started to sink down onto him and Cullen breathed hard as he did his best to control himself and not fuck into that enveloping heat.

“Holy Andraste!” Cullen breathed out as he gripped Dorian’s thighs tightly. He felt too hot now, the springs warmed the air and the ground and now he was being warmed by Dorian. Dorian chuckled at him but he did moan when he was down to his base. “You’re…you’re so hot and warm inside,” he had to note.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Dorian purred atop him. “Just you wait, it gets better,” he started to pull off and then back down. Cullen wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself, he wanted to let Dorian ride him like this but he also wanted to take the man and roll over so he could properly fuck him. “Come on amatus, pull up your legs and fuck me,” he demanded as he pulled at Cullen’s knees. Cullen did pull them up when he was demanded.

“Are…you sure I won’t hurt you?” Cullen asked him again.

“Your sincerity baffles me Commander, I’ve never had such a compassionate lover before,” Dorian bent down to kiss him. It was a warm kind of kiss; Dorian showing his appreciation for the man as he started to fuck himself on the cock. “Maker, you feel amazing inside of me,” he purred with delight as he went quicker. Cullen knew that he was putting on a show for him when he kept closer to his lips and moaned with a quick cut off breath before he let his head bow next to Cullen’s cheek. “Come on darling, I can’t do this all by myself,” he chuckled as started to kiss at Cullen’s neck. He suckled a bruise into his neck for all to see it, his little flag that Cullen was his for the moment.

                Cullen winced at the little bite to his neck but he couldn’t help the swell in his cock when Dorian moaned again, this time it was more needy and higher pitched. He worked himself into action to firmly plant his feet against the soft and warm moss below him. He grabbed Dorian’s hips to hold on and he started to thrust. Dorian moaned his approval into his ear and licked a stripe up his neck. He moved up to kiss Cullen again as they moved together; bodies rocking on the moss. Cullen couldn’t deny himself, this felt amazing and absolutely wonderful. He thrust in harder and quicker, elevating his pace so Dorian was practically whining as he panted and told him how good it was and how much he could feel the Commander inside of him.

                The pair continued in the midnight hour, skin slapping on skin echoed through the peak that they were in. Dorian had pulled them to the side and Cullen pushed him over so he could lay on the man and fuck him hard. Dorian was absolutely approving of it as he wrapped his legs around the Commander to hold him closer as they made out on the moss. Dorian expressed that this was the best fuck he had had in quite some time; he was going to have trouble walking tomorrow. Cullen didn’t ask if he was okay with that because he recognized now that Dorian was thinking about it with elation, not with horror; he wanted to feel him tomorrow. So Cullen continued thrusting into the pliant man below him; it was much easier now that he was fully stretched.

                Dorian was surprised when Cullen stopped for a moment and looked down at him, it was a curious look. He tilted his head slightly but Cullen smiled and bent down to kiss him as he pressed his body all around the mage to hold him tightly. He had to moan at the feeling of being completely enveloped by the man; Cullen even had his hands under him at his neck and his back as he kissed him with vigor and lust. He held onto the Commander for what felt like, his life. He felt like he was drowning and flying all at the same time, he’d never felt this way with anyone before.

“Thank you,” Cullen spoke to him softly as he started to roll his hips against the man to thrust slowly in and out of him.

“Fasta vass, for what?” Dorian asked, he felt as though he was out of breath and Cullen seemed to know it. The man smiled at him and nosed all around his face before he licked a stripe up Dorian’s cheek and smiled.

“For helping me and offering yourself,” he explained, still on with his low thrusts into the man that had Dorian biting his lip. “I just wanted to say that before it all ends,” he whispered.

“It doesn’t have to end,” Dorian shook his head, “I’d _really_ like it to not end,” he pulled his hands up to cup Cullen’s cheeks and caress them, his neck, and his dried hair. Cullen sighed and leaned into the hands to kiss them.

“We can discuss it more later.”

“Promise?” Cullen opened his eyes to look down at the man and smile.

“Yes, I promise,” he went back to kissing the man before they moved on and went back to thrusting harder. Dorian started to tug on himself as he waited for his imminent orgasm caused by the Commander. Cullen was sweating above him as he thrust in hard enough to make Dorian slide on the moss a few times. He would clamp onto his hips and pull him back down to his cock which always made the mage smile and giggle at him. Dorian’s neck was covered in little bruises from Cullen’s little bites and suckling; he couldn’t help himself since it always made Dorian produce a beautiful noise that he was sure he’d never tire of hearing.

“Kaffas Cullen…I…I’m not going to last much longer,” the mage admitted to him.

“That’s alright, to be honest,” Cullen said through pants and thrusts, “I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long,” he chuckled.

“Want you to cum on me so I can see you,” Dorian demanded him.

“I uh,” Cullen blushed, “alright,” he agreed coyly. Dorian smirked at him as he clamped down on the man which made Cullen fall onto him in surprise with how much stimulation it caused him. “Maker!” he exclaimed. “I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Shush, I did it on purpose,” Dorian laughed at him and started to pet all of the body on top of him. He was confused when Cullen didn’t right himself and stayed on the mage with his hips twitching. “Oh…did I make you cum?” he asked. Cullen grumbled but he nodded and huffed across Dorian’s shoulder as he stayed there. “That’s alright darling, you can make a mess of me some other time,” he purred. “You’ll probably be too embarrassed, but I want you to watch me as I jerk myself off,” he told him. Cullen grunted and moved to the mage’s right side while he kept his softening cock slipping out of him, he simply laid his head on Dorian’s shoulder to watch. Dorian moved his hand out from under Cullen and started to jerk himself off using the oil and cum from his ass. Cullen sighed contently as he watched and kiss the shoulder below him. Dorian did make a show out of it, moaning loudly as he painted himself with his own cum. Cullen was about to elevate himself on his elbow when he slipped off the edge and straight into the hot springs. “Cullen!” Dorian called out when he tried to catch the man. Cullen quickly surfaced with his own shock, he wiped the water from his eyes and looked up to Dorian; bewildered. Dorian had to laugh at him, how adorable was this? He pressed closer to kiss Cullen’s wet lips and smile at him. Cullen lifted himself out partially so he could lean enough to continue to kiss Dorian and swipe his tongue against his. Dorian’s hands were at his neck and hair as he pulled himself out more to seal their mouths properly. He pulled away gently before stealing a few small kisses from him and smiling.

“I’ve never said this to another man but, you’re beautiful,” he looked Dorian over.

“I know,” Dorian smiled all cheeky like.

“That I’ve never said it or that you are?” Cullen asked him with a raised eyebrow at his sarcasm.

“Both!” he smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. “You’re quite the handsome man yourself, one of the most strapping man I’ve ever seen,” he complimented him in return. Cullen blushed but he did smile. Dorian scooted himself to the edge and slipped into the pool before he grabbed Cullen’s hips and pulled him in after.

“Hey!” Cullen growled at him playfully when he was pulled in. He crowded Dorian against the side and leaned in close to nose as the bruises he’d made while Dorian let his head fall back and moan. Cullen kissed his clavicle and then licked a stripe up his neck and under his jaw and to his chin while his hands went down his body.

“Maker I wish I were just a bit younger,” Dorian moaned loudly when Cullen kneaded his ass cheeks and then prodded a finger against his hole which made his whole body jerk at the stimulation. Cullen did pull his fingers away before he dragged Dorian from the side to cuddle into his arms like a child. Cullen let his wings and tail out again so he could float easier on his back with Dorian on top of him. “Mm, this is nice, I could sleep like this,” he purred.

“Strangely enough, I could too,” Cullen murmured as they relaxed in the pool; the hot water soothing the both of them.

“Why is it strange?” Dorian was content to make idle conversation.

“I don’t sleep much in the first place.”

“Is that why you always seem so exhausted?”

“Partially, it’s also partially the Lyrium. It…I’m not addicted to it but going off it still has its consequences that I have to endure. Sometimes nightmares come and haunt me…so, I tend to prefer to not sleep when those come around,” he sighed and let them float towards the edge so he could rest his head against the side and let Dorian cuddle against his chest.

“Nightmares seem to be a common theme among those in Skyhold,” Dorian sighed as well as he allowed his wings and tail out with a contented noise to let them rest at the waterline.

“You have them too?”

“Yes, unfortunately. I’d rather not speak of them at the moment,” he said.

“Agreed,” Cullen nodded. They were silent for some time as they simply relaxed in the pool and cuddled each other. The clouds had passed and the moon shone down on them in their little hideaway. Cullen felt content and utterly satisfied for the first time in a while. No more anger filled him and it made him smile to think about it; he wouldn’t hurt Dorian or anyone else with his snappy and irritated replies. He kissed Dorian’s hair and held him tight, Dorian purred at the squeeze. “Are you…sleeping?” Cullen asked him, trying to turn his head to see the man.

“I told you I would,” Dorian murmured.

“You said you _could_ , not that you _would_ ,” Cullen chuckled. “Let’s lay on the moss, I’d rather have dry wings for the flight back,” he suggested. Dorian grumbled but he allowed them to move back up onto the moss where Dorian curled onto his chest again to readily fall asleep on him. Cullen was a bit surprised but he felt just as sleepy now, the sex had done him in. He allowed his wings to splay out to dry properly and cuddled with the man on top of him before he too found sleep.

                It was a deep and wonderful sleep. The heat swirled around them and embraced them; willing them to stay for a while. Cullen had only intended on a nap but he was much too content, the dreams never came that night. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Dorian, the sex, the pool, or maybe all of it combined. He continued to sleep right through the night as did Dorian.

                Cullen sighed as he woke gently in the morning. The sun was barely awake but he could feel the mountain air warming with the threat of the day approaching. A flock of birds flew overhead, migrating to someplace warmer likely. Cullen sometimes wondered if he should migrate as well, some people did it but it was usually those in Orlais and the Free Marches. Fereldan’s were far too proud of their snow tolerance to migrate. Even Cullen felt the pride and had to huff a little smile at the thought, he would much rather play in the freezing snow than to travel up north to find warmth. Dorian on the other hand, it still surprised the Commander that he even stayed around all this snow. Of course, they were sleeping in the hot springs at the moment.

                At the thought of the mage, Cullen opened his eyes gently and took in a breath of wonderfully warm air. They were on their sides now and he was still holding Dorian just as tightly in his arms; protecting him from the cold that might threaten them. Dorian was lightly snoring in this position; it was a rather adorable noise Cullen had to admit. He smiled at the figure in front of him and closed his eyes to simply enjoy his presence. Their wings were sufficiently dry by now but Dorian’s had become glossy. Cullen wondered if it had been the pool or the humid air that made them shine, of course, he could barely see them all but from what he could see; it was like the sun glittering on the evening’s ocean tide.

                Cullen brought up a hand to gently ghost fingertips up and down Dorian’s arm. He smiled at the little bumps that appeared from the simple stimulation. Dorian’s snoring stopped as he started to wake in the hazy morning. Cullen moved his fingers up Dorian’s shoulder before he skipped over to his ear to gently caress the rim of it and then his cheek. Dorian moaned out a sigh and moved his head to settle himself more as he continued to sleep. Cullen instead dragged his fingers down his neck to play at his clavicle lightly. Dorian gave a small sound at the fingertips playing on him; he turned to lie on his back as Cullen moved his hand down to the pectorals. He focused on caressing the skin around the nipple first, pressing light touches and ghosting tips across the pebbled nipple. Dorian woke this time but his eyes didn’t flutter open just yet, he let out a deep breath and lifted a hand to catch Cullen’s to stop it from its adventures. Cullen smiled down at him and let the mage hold it while he bent to start kissing his shoulder gently.

“Is it morning already?” Dorian asked quietly, his eyes opening gently. They didn’t flutter like in the stories but just slowly opened and blinked a few times before he shut them again.

“Yes, the sun is barely awake but he’s rising,” Cullen watched him. Dorian huffed lightly and kept his eyes closed for the time being. “We should…head back, before someone drops in on us,” he cleared his throat. His voice was pitched deeper due to the sleep and the humidity around them. The mists swirled and settled through the air around the pools. The lights were still glowing but they started to fade in the waking light. Dawn was coming.

“Let them drop in on us, it’d be their own fault,” Dorian said, he ended with a chuckle as he opened his eyes again to look up at Cullen. “You would be so embarrassed, wouldn’t you?” he asked with a smile.

“I would, and I’d blame you for not allowing us to leave in a timely fashion,” Cullen nodded. “I do have to get back to fly the troops around and practice our battle methods,” he sighed as he looked around. They were dangerously close to a pool on Dorian’s side. “But, I enjoyed my time with you,” he looked back to the mage before he bent over him to kiss him chastely. Dorian made a happy noise at the kiss and tried to follow him as he broke away gently.

“I adore your kisses, they’re so full of passion and…dare I say, love,” he smiled at the man above him. “It’s good to see you happy again, I’m glad I helped,” he nodded in return.

“Thank you for offering, even if I was…a bit stubborn. I mean…I was nervous and I wasn’t sure what to think or honestly, do, but this helped more than I imagined it would. And perhaps…we could…see each  other again…sometime soon,” he looked around as he drew a finger on Dorian’s chest; writing out shapes and little letters.

“I would really like that,” Dorian smiled.

“Could…could I make a request?”

“Anything.”

“Can we keep this…hush…for a little while?” Cullen asked, he winced since he felt bad about putting restrictions on their relationship.

“Of course!” Dorian nodded with a concerned expression. “Did you think I’d go blabbing to everyone?”

“Well…” Cullen scratched at his hair; oh Maker, it must have looked awful with the way it dried all matted. “I…you are kind of known…for talking…about other people’s relationship so…I assumed that…” he looked away from him to continue. “That you’d do the same for us,” he finished; ashamed of himself for assuming it and saying it.

“Darling, I wouldn’t cut your trust like that. I might like a bit of gossip about other people but I’m fully aware of how this could and can look to other people. I will keep quiet for as long as you tell me to. You have to remember that I’m used to being a midnight lover; we do it and forget it,” he explained.

“Right,” Cullen nodded, he did forget that.

“Don’t worry, I won’t talk to anyone about it and I’ll do my best not to ogle at your beautiful cock and arse so much as well,” he laughed as he propped himself up on his elbows to match Cullen’s height and pull him in for a little kiss. Cullen embraced him and kept them in lip lock while Dorian started to lie back against the moss slowly. Cullen followed him down and slid onto the man to rest his leg between his two. He suckled on Dorian’s bottom lip before they opened their mouths to accept each other’s tongues. Cullen gave a low moan at the touches and closed his mouth to kiss the mage’s lips a few more times.

“We should—ah,” Cullen tried to speak between kisses. He felt too languid to speak any louder than a whisper at the moment. “We should um, leave soon,” he spoke. Dorian moved his lips over to Cullen’s cheek and then pulled Cullen’s head down enough that he could bite gently at the tip of the red ear. Cullen pulled away and looked down at the mage who was smiling gently.

“You are amazing, you know this, yes?” Dorian asked. “It’s not often that I call just anyone amazing, but you are Cullen,” he too spoke softly as if he could wake the moss around them. Cullen blushed but he smiled in kind.

“Thank you, I—“ he tried to recall the last time he’d been given such a compliment before. “Thank you,” he instead repeated. Dorian smiled and pulled him back in for a kiss.

                A few more moments of languid touches and kisses before the pair soon readied themselves for the flight back. They both agreed that they were hungry. Cullen pinned Dorian to the large rock just before they were to leave. Dorian looked at the Commander with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” he asked, wondering why he was being pinned again since Cullen didn’t immediately go in for a kiss.

“Thank you—“

“You already—“

“No, I mean for helping me,” Cullen clarified. “I…I’m sorry for being such an ass to you. I really didn’t know I was so wound up,” he sighed with his discontent at his previous actions. Dorian lifted his hand to cup Cullen’s cheek, the man nuzzled into the hand and held it there for his comfort. “Thank you,” he said before he pulled Dorian into a hug. The mage froze for a moment but became malleable in Cullen’s embrace. He cuddled into the warm hold and breathed out.

“In truth, I needed this just as much as you,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so,” he kissed Cullen’s neck. The pair were quiet again, both reveling in the embrace of the other. All too soon, it was time to leave. They returned to Skyhold together after preening feathers and hair to seem presentable once more.

                Three days later, Sera noticed something about the Commander and his new partner. Cullen was standing in Dorian’s nook; leaning against the shelf and chatting with the mage. He smiled at their secret and continued their conversation.

“I knew it!” Sera came around the corner.

“Excuse me?” Cullen asked her.

“You got laid, didn’t you?” she asked in her unsubtle ways.

“What…makes you say that?” he asked, slightly alarmed. Had Dorian said something? Had he let something slip? Had they kissed outside of the darkness? Had they been around each other too much.

“I can tell when someone got fucked,” she folded her arms in that defiant manor. “They walk differently; like they’ve got a stick up their arse and are enjoying it,” she huffed. “And, you haven’t been mean to anyone lately,” she pointed out the most obvious point.

“And your point is?” Cullen asked.

“I want to know who it is!” Sera smiled at him. Cullen looked to Dorian with a raised eyebrow.

“And you think I’m going to tell you?” he asked her when he looked back.

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because…because I deserve to know!” she demanded him; brows furrowing. “It can’t be Leliana, can it?” she looked up to the rook. “Though, you two do you have some dark and mysterious past, maybe it’s not so impossible?” she asked. Cullen laughed at her.

“Perhaps once when I was a much younger man, did I think about it once. But we’ve grown up now, I respect her for who she is and what she does,” Cullen shook his head.

“Can’t be Vivienne, she despises you,” Sera mulled it over. “Although…hate sex is sometimes pretty good,” she thought it over. “Nah, she’d never stoop low to someone like you.” Cullen wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not but Dorian decided for him.

“And why exactly would our esteemed Leader of the Circles have to stoop low? Cullen is one of the higher ranking officers here, he outranks that disgrace of a woman!” the mage huffed as he stood to defend his lover.

“Dorian,” Cullen ticked at him. “She may be a bit…difficult to work with but how is she any different than you?” he asked. Whoops, that was the incorrect answer.

“How is she any different?!” Dorian reared; a wild look in his eye for his birthright being brought to the test. “Andraste’s tits, Cullen! That woman should never be compared to me! I outrank, out-mage, and out-birth her by a million!” he defended himself.

“Alright, alright, I get it, I’m sorry I made the comparison,” Cullen attempted to stop the rampaging mage.

“Wait…” Sera interrupted their banter to look between the two of them and squint. “Wait…this…is…is this real?” she pointed between the two of them. “Maker! You two?” she reared when the two looked at each other and shrugged. “Cullen’s gone and fancied himself the lads now, hm?” she teased him with her cackle of a laugh.

“Well…I wouldn’t exactly put it that way,” Cullen winced. “I mean, it wasn’t really as if—I mean, it wasn’t planned—“

“Of course it wasn’t!” Sera laughed. “The look on your face is priceless!” she smiled at him. “So…who fucked who?” she asked, reenacting their scene with her fingers penetrating a circle she made.

“Really?” Dorian raised his eyebrow. “Who do you think offered himself to be fucked by this glorious man right here?” he motioned to Cullen.

“Weren’t we going to keep this just between us for a while?” Cullen asked.

“She made me say it!” Dorian defended himself again. Cullen rolled his eyes but he still smiled.

“Fine, yes, we’re courting, okay?” Cullen decided to tell the elf. The girl was giggling and cackling as she watched them.

“Oh this is absolutely priceless! Wait till Varric finds out!” the cackling elf ran away yelling that Cullen was fucking Dorian. Cullen groaned and rubbed at his face with embarrassment.

“Well…” Dorian spoke softly. Cullen moved his hand to look at the mage who was starting to smirk. “There go all of our plans…” he gave a soft chuckle. Cullen sighed and shook his head as Dorian came towards him. The Commander allowed Dorian to turn him slightly so that he could press him against the bookshelf and give him a kiss. “She did do us a slight favor though,” Dorian mused.

“Oh? How do you see it?”

“Now that the cat’s out of the bag, so to speak…” Dorian smiled to him and leaned in to kiss him again. “I can kiss you whenever and wherever I please,” he purred.

“Ah…” Cullen understood, “that is…yeah, I think I can live with this,” he gave his own smile as he held the mage close to him. The couple held each other for a while; gently kissing and talking softly in Dorian’s nook. They disregarded those who walked by them and sneered or questioned; they no longer cared. Cullen was elated at the fact that he had the mage all to himself.


End file.
